


Fire truck

by Babi_bunni773



Category: Bangtan, Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, jikook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babi_bunni773/pseuds/Babi_bunni773
Summary: After a concert Jimin and Jungkook get into some fun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Fire truck

Jungkooks POV  
"Oh fuck jimin" he swallowed my shaft in one swift movement, sucking hard and shallow making the tight coil in my abdomen catch fire, "s- so close. D-don't stop". I look up at the ceiling of one of the many hotel rooms we've stayed in during this tour, wondering how it all came down to Jimin having me at the back of his throat, the delicious feeling of the elder swallowing my cock hard trying to get it to go deeper. The room felt like it was on fire as I tried to remember.

3 hours ago  
"jungkookie~" jimin said, words sliding out of his mouth like soft velvet, "I'm bored~" the elder said walking towards the fridge where they had kept some drinks which included water, coke, sprite, and various alcoholic drinks. Jimin picked up a bottle of wine and two paper cups that the hotel had put there for coffee, "let's make things interesting huh jungkookie?" looking the younger up and down a small devious smile playing his lips as he walked over to the king size bed, setting the bottle down in front of jungkook waiting for a response. 

They had currently got back from a show in Dallas, still hyped up on adrenaline from the amazing, loud Texas crowd, jungkook and Jimin has decided to keep each other company till one of them fell asleep, or really, jimin had invited himself into the younger ones room, jungkook not giving any protest to it.

Jimin and Jungkook's relationship was complicated from the very start. During there debut jungkook, being the youngest out of the 7 men, had found comfort in his Hyungs, especially jimin, but as he hit the prime time in his puberty and started questioning things about himself that he knew all along, he grew distant from jimin. Jungkook had found himself sitting further away from him, keeping him in the unknown as he went through a troublesome time in his teenage life's, but slowly, with the help of Seokjin and Namjoon, Jungkook found himself content with the idea that he was gay, or at least he was very gay for his fellow band mate jimin, and now here he was, sitting in Dallas Texas with the man he had been crushing on since the bands debut, looking ravishingly handsome in the dim glow of the hotel lamps. 

"So. You down for a couple of drinks jungkook?" Jimin said with a hint of fire behind his voice wiggling his eyebrows towards the younger. Jungkook snapped back into reality to answer jimins question, "sure why not, we are just hangout tomorrow right?, I think we are going to a place called Six flags?" Jk looked at jimin and the elder nodded. 3 glasses later and jimin was giggling like a bubbly school girl. "Jungkook, kookie, listen, you are the cutest little baby bunny I know and I love you very much" jimin slurred out hiccuping on his words. Jungkook watched with admiration in his eyes of the elder in front of him, noticing little things he had never seen before, like how Jimin's eyes sparkled brighter than jungkooks entire world, little galaxies dancing in his eyes as he continued to word vomit, it wasn't until jungkook got an idea that he came back to catch jimins final drunk statement "and yoongi really isn't t-that mean he is" jimin paused for a second burping and then continued "he is just misunderstood you know?" " yeah sure chim, do you wanna play a game?" Jungkook asked feverishly "what's the game?"

"The game is called firetruck, and I'm gonna need you to sit at the end of the bed okay?" "M-Kay" jimin said happily moving from the headboard of the bed to the end of it, feet barely touching the floor, jungkook took the position on the floor near the elders feet. "Okay hyung when you get uncomfortable I need you to say firetruck". 

Jungkook slowly took his hand and placed it on Jimins thigh, loving the way he tensed up under his hand, he slowly moved his hand up jimins thigh, watching him with hungry eyes as he held his breath waiting for jimin to say the words, he slowly inches up towards jimins inner thigh and ate it up when he felt the boy shiver under his touch, "jungkookie what is this game?" "Are you uncomfortable?" "N-no" jimin said is a soft, unknowing tone, breath hitching when jungkook slipped his hand over his growing bulge "seems to me you're enjoying this jiminie~" jungkook said with a low tone and a slight growl at the end before asking him "can I continue?" "P-please" and with that jungkook took both hands and worked at the elders belt getting it loose enough for him to slip jimins pants off with bothering with the button. 

Jungkook leaned back on his calf's and eyed the man before coming back and mouthing at jimin through his boxers. "Oh god" jimin tilted his head back and let his hand slip in to the brown headed boys locks, gripping loosely and then tightly when Jungkook ripped the elders boxers off watching as the hard member bounced on his stomach, the member crying precome and flashing an angry red color, the tip swollen, jimin let out a hard sigh when he felt his member being released from the tight undergarments he previously had on. 

Jungkook licked his hand and grabbed jimins hard on, slowly working his hand up in down with a fancy twist of his wrist, loving the feeling of Jimins hand in his hair gripping tightly to the point it hurt, he didn't care though. 

Jungkook was brought out of his thoughts when he heard jimin speak "kookie can I suck you off?" Jungkook pulled his hands away and stood up, groaning slightly as his legs felt like pens and needles from being on his knees for so long, he took off his pants and underwear in a swift move before cupping jimins face and bringing him into a heat filled kiss, swiping at his bottom lip, jungkook parted his lips slightly and let jimin gain access, they fought for dominance and Jungkook ended winning, he pulled away to catch his breath and lived for the way jimins already puffy, plush lips looked now being agitated from the make out session, red and swollen, slightly parted as harsh raged breaths came out. 

Jungkook laid on his back and let jimin crawl towards him, "let's take this off" jimin said as he played with the hem of Jungkooks shirt before pulling it off and throwing it towards the floor, jungkook doing the same with jimins. Jimin took his time to appreciate the youngers toned body, he pecked at jungkooks lips before working his way down his body, living small pecks along the way before reaching what jimin wanted. He took the member into his mouth swiftly, swallowing everything he could and sucked hard and shallow, getting energy from how jungkook was slowly moving his hips under him.

"O-oh fuck" he said and jimin swallowed him at the back of his throat getting more noise from the other body, "oh fuck jimin" Jungkook slung his hands into jimins hair gripping and bucked his hips up into the tight, hot, wet heat of the elders mouth, making jimin moan and jungkook shivered and pushed him down harder. "S-so close, d-don't stop" and with that jimin pulled off disregarding jungkooks quiet whimpers at the lost of heat. 

Jimin went into the bathroom and luckily found condoms and lube, Man Texas is wild he thought walking back and seeing jungkook blissed out and to jimin he looked breathtaking, sweat making him glow softly in the dim hotel room. "Do you want to prep me or do you wanna watch?" Jimin asked softly and jungkook replied with grabbing the elder and trapping him under his body, "I wanna prep you." He said with a growl taking the lube and squirting some onto his fingers, rubbing them to warm up the cold solution. He had Jimin sit with his legs up and slowly circled around his rim, Jimin watching with hooded eyes and a small whimper under his breath, making sure Jimin was ready he looked at the man and Jimin nodded, he slowly put one finger in, jimin tensed and jungkook took his free hand and rubbed small circles into jimins hip, kissing his stomach before attacking one of his nipples making the elder arch off the bed sending jungkooks finger deeper and brushing the soft bead of pleasure, soon enough jungkook has three fingers moving fast and deep into jimin, making his thighs ripple with the power of jungkooks fingers, fucking out oh's and Ah's that got higher in pitch the closer he got. 

Jungkook pulled out his fingers and ripped open the condom and rolled it on, grabbing the lube, he coated his member and sighed at the feeling of friction, he lined himself up before he looked at jimin getting confirmation that he was ready. 

He pushed in slowly looking at the man below him, stopping when he saw discomfort in his scrunched up face, "jimin we can stop if you don't want to." Jungkook said with concern lacing his voice "No I wanna keep going just give me a second" "okay you can move" and so Jungkook moved till he was bottomed out. 

Moments later he started rocking his hips slowly letting the elder get used to jungkooks size, working up the pace when he was met with no resistance, soon enough Jungkook was fucking jimin deep into the mattress making the headboard bang on the wall, knowing it's leaving dents, jimin tossed his head from side to side while leaving long and deep scratches down jungkooks back. 

Jimin released first, shaking from the force of his orgasm, painting him and the youngers stomach while moaning out streams of "oh god" and "Jungkook" and then it was jungkooks turn, his hips stuttering to a halt and he pulled out of jimin tenderly, not wanting to hurt the over stimulated man. They both got up to

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to my AO3!! I used to write on wattpad but have decided to move platforms because of some recent issues


End file.
